


It's all that I need in my life

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, No Angst, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3/? story loosely based on a song





	It's all that I need in my life

Seven years is a long time to be doing the same thing. It had been seven long years, Jaebum isn't famous but his name has made some papers. He can still walk to the nearby McDonald's and not get recognized. The convenience store clerk only knows him by the name on his card. Most people don't care about producers much anyways. They are just another name in the small print in album jackets. But Jaebum has written song of South Korea's hottest tracks. He's worked with big names like EXO and NCT. Their fans know his name but not his face.

Jaebum's first offical solo track was to be a duet with Park Jinyoung. A versatile singer trained by JYP. To say he was scared was an understatement. Jaebum wasn't sure if he was ready to step out from behind the mixer and into the booth. But he had Jinyoung with him for the first step and that was something.

The two had never worked together before. JYP didn't let just anyone else produce for Jinyoung. They had met many times at award shows, not the Jaebum ever accepted any of his awards he let the artist do it for him, they are the ones people want to see anyways. Jinyoung was sweet. They had some sort of chemistry. They enjoyed each other's company more then others. They began spending more of their free time together. Jinyoung was recognizable so their time together was spent in one of their apartments. Thats where Jaebum confessed to wanting to release some music for himself. Jinyoung listened well and encouraged better.

"Just be who you are" Jinyoung whispered. Not wanting to speak to loud and break the atmosphere that settled around them. It was late. Jinyoung should be leaving but he wasn't. They leaned in together. Jaebum was the first to reach out, hand cupping Jinyoung's jaw, tilting his head just so. When their lips meet there were no fireworks, no bright lights and loud feelings. Just something soft and sweet curling in their chest. It wasn't a surprise to either of them they felt this coming. When they pulled apart Jinyoung's eyes stayed closed for a second heartbeat. When his eyes slowly opened the smile Jaebum had on his face said everything he was feeling without words. It was love they could feel it.

"Let's do it together" Jinyoung suggested the next morning. A duet. "I'll stand on the edge with you"

Jaebum's first official solo track was a duet with his boyfriend Park Jinyoung. An amazing person with a perfect heart. He was scared but he had Jinyoung. Standing on the edge with him, holding back his fears. They were doing this before it was too late.

* * *

**Im Jaebum first single released.**  
Im Jaebum well known record producer for the likes of EXO has just released his very own digital single featuring JYP's Park Jinyoung. _Live Like You Mean It_ is a realistic love song about facing your fears and being honest with who you love. Jaebum has never worked with Park Jinyoung before but the two have great chemistry and it definitely shows. Fans are in love with the song. The honest in the lyrics with Jaebum's extraordinary producing talents is sure to make _Live Like You Mean It_ find its way into many hearts. When asked about the process Im Jaebum said 'writing songs is easy when you let your heart do the work. I believe there is someone for everyone to live until there is no doubt they feel it. So just live for the moment, live like you mean it. It's all that we need in our lives.'

Listen to Live Like You Mean It here

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing at work. I wish I could write longer stories. But I get bored easily. ♡
> 
> Feel free to support, help me improve  
> [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
